


New Years Eve and Stargazing

by panther_night



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Chain of Gold, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther_night/pseuds/panther_night
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 33





	New Years Eve and Stargazing

Standing in a hallway in the London Institute, Alastair was gazing out of one of the tall windows. He had just escaped the awkward New Years Eve party trying to avoid certain people. Far back, Alastair could hear laughter and see the glittering lights of the ballroom, a stark contrast to the dark corridor where he was. He was trying to find his favourite constellations in the night sky, but with all the clouds and snow, Alastair couldn't see anything at all.

As he looked at the end of the hallway, he saw a tall figure approaching, a really tall figure.   
Thomas stopped in his tracks as he saw Alastair standing by the window.

"Alastair? What are you doing here?" 

Not quite knowing what to do in this situation, Alastair blurted out: "Looking at the stars. The ballroom is too bright to do so." Thomas glanced out of the window to look at the cloudy, starless sky. 

"Really?"

"Yes, but as you can see I have no such luck today so, I'll make my way back to join my family and don't disturb you any longer." Alastair stammered, turning his back to Thomas to escape this rather awkward situation. Thomas grabbed him by the arm just as Alastair started to go.

"Wait, Alastair, please!" I need to talk to you."

"Considering you told me you would throw me into the Thames would I ever go near you again you may understand my reservations about such an endeavour. Especially, since it's freezing outside and I would die of exposure." 

Couldn't Thomas understand how terrible awkward this situation was? Thomas had made clear he didn't want to do anything with Alastair after the horrible things he said about Thomas's and Matthew's family back at the academy. And in the last five months, Alastair had made sure to fulfil Thomas's wish, or rather a command, to stay well away from him and his friends. So, why suddenly the change in character?

"I- " Thomas cleared his throat, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the engagement party."

"Thomas, I'm..." Alastair started, but Thomas interrupted him:

"No, please let me finish. Otherwise, I'll never say it." Alastair closed his mouth, foreboding evident in his features and posture.

"What you did and said back then, at the academy I mean was retched and vile and, and plainly repulsive." Alastair wanted to hide in a hole and never come back out again. His cheeks burned as he looked anywhere, but Thomas.

"And for the last months, I was extremely angry at you, and I tried to hate you. I truly did. But I couldn't, because- I just couldn't." Thomas said, sounding frustrated his hands moving animately, exposing his distress. 

"So, I came to the conclusion," He continued. "that it doesn't do any of us any good to proceed with this hostility between us. And it would be better if we could start anew." Thomas took a deep breath and look directly into Alastair's eyes. "I do expect a new apology from you, though not right now. Can we agree on that?" He held his hand out to Alastair, ready to seal the offer. 

Alastair shivered under Thomas's intend gaze, his hazel-coloured eyes sparkling in the dark. Slowly, Alastair smiled and took Thomas's hand, shaking it.

"Yes, we certainly can."


End file.
